Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Key-Writes-Shizz
Summary: Sequel to Ciel is Nameless. What all goes down in the Phantomhive Mansion when Ciel decides to buy Sebastian a pure black kitten? Rated M for later chapter s . Please R&R.
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**A/N: I AM BACK MY PRETTIES! 8D Oh my goodness it's been A MILLION YEARS since I updated this story D: I AM SO SORRY FOR YOUR WAIT! TvT School has been hectic this year, and don't even get me started on Biology class :/ Anyways, I got THE SEQUEL TO 'Ciel is Nameless' RIGHT HERE FOR YOU! 8D Can you believe it? Nope, me either :3 But ANYWAYS, This is only the first half, and before you ask me 'IS THERE SEX?'...No :/ Not in this first half. SORRY. If you read this though...an review it...I'LL MAKE SURE THERE IS DEFINITELY SEX IN THE NEXT ONE! :D But the reason as to why there isn't in this one, is because I thought I tortured you guys enough with not updating in FOR EVER, that I'd go ahead and put what I aleady got up here. I'm not so busy anymore, cuz I'm on Christmas/New Years vacation- I HOPE EVERYONE HAD AN AWESOME CHRISTMAS 8D (got books) :/ ANYWAYS, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Warnings: Indications of guyxguy,...OOC? Maybe :/ You decide  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CIEL, SEBASTIAN AND ANYONE USED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY. :3 Even though it would be awesome to :c**

* * *

Green eyes met cool blue ones; a sigh escaping the boy's throat as he held his forehead. Ciel Phantomhive hasn't been acting the same for the past week - his butler coming and going like that one night never happened. Okay, so nothing actually really happened, but they kissed! That meant a lot to the Phantomhive. Not that he enjoyed it no, just that the demon didn't even have the bravery to even bring it up.

Did he actually want the boy like Ciel wanted him? Did he actually have feelings for the young Earl, or was the demon butler spraying around words since he was supposed to make him happy? Ciel didn't know, but he did know one thing; he was outside a pet shop, staring at a pure black cat with emerald eyes through a window, and about to actually buy the damned thing for the demon.

What has gotten into the Phantomhive to order the butler to stay at the mansion so he could stare at cats through a window? He knew exactly the answer. He wanted to buy Sebastian a present, and not just any other present, but a cat. He wanted to reveal every weakness the demon had, and the first step by doing that is to get him a cat; a pure black cat.

"What's so special about a cat that makes Sebastian adore them so?" Ciel asked himself, his right hand resting on his right hip and his left hand containing his regular cane. He looked down at the cat.

The cat stood up on its hind legs, pressing its paws against the glass. "Meow~," It started purring, and its ears started to twitch before it let out another loud meow.

Ciel took his hand off his hip, knitting his eyebrows together as he tried to conceal any sign of cuteness that came from the cat. He had to admit that the cat was cute, and that she had appealing fur, but animals weren't really the Earl's cup of tea. He sighed again like he did earlier, using his walking cane to lead him into the store and walk up to the cashier. "Excuse me—"

"What is a kid like you doing here? Looking for a puppy to keep you company?" The man behind the counter asked, his grey hair poking everywhere as his glasses made him look much older than he should be. "Come back when you have an adult around. I'm not giving you any animal until you have adult supervision—"

"I want that cat." Ciel stated calmly, nodding his head toward the cat in the window. He carefully reached into his pocket, pulling out a bag of money before sitting it on the counter. "Is she available?" 'Why am I getting Sebastian a cat? He does do so much for me, but he's getting my soul in return…he said he didn't want my soul anymore…I can at least get him a cat since I always denied him liking the creatures.'

The cashier widened his eyes, looking at the bag of coins as he glanced to the cat in the window. "Her? She's only a kitten." He explained, walking to the window and picking the ball of fur up and holding her over his face. "I also told you that I'm not giving you an animal until you have—"He looked back at the young boy, his eyes on the boy's thumb as he gawked at the Phantomhive ring. "Phantomhive…You're Earl Phantomhive of the Funtom Toy Company! I apologize fully." He bowed some, holding the cat in his arms as he approached the 14 year old boy.

"Is she winged?" Ciel asked as he looked at the cat and then back to the cashier. "If she's fully winged I wish to buy her." It came out as a demand more than a purchase as he eyed the cat, staring at it like a plate of vegetables. 'I somewhat see why Sebastian loves these creatures… But the Earl is mature in everything…unlike last week…I seemed so mature then…' He thought to himself, clearing his throat as he watched the cashier walk behind the counter with the black fur ball.

"She is winged. Today is your lucky day, Mr. Phantomhive—"

"Let me see her." He stated sternly, his short child like arms reached out to the man for the feline to examine her thoroughly. He waited until the elderly man brought him the cat and placed her in his arms before stepping a few steps back to watch what he would do. Ciel held the thing out like a husband holding his baby that had taken a crap and could smell it from a mile away.

He watched as the cat stared at him with that mocking smile, the tip of her tail wagging slowly as her engine purred throughout the store, piercing his ears as he sighed. "She's a good one. I'll be taking my leave now—"

"Wait, Mr. Phantomhive, I do have to be honest. I've had somebody come in earlier today saying that they wanted her. I think you would pay more for her, but I think the other was more…" The cashier stuttered, motioning his hands towards the cat slowly before tilting his head a tad. "-Interested in her than you were, to tell you the utmost truth."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, pulling the cat to rest her up against his chest to carry her. "I think I'm going to be the one to _buy_ her though. The other must simply find another cat that they enjoy. This one caught my eye and I definitely want her." 'Sebastian likes black cats the most…' "So please send them my apologies."

"I have to object to that, Sir—"

"You will object to no matter. Good day, sir." He said calmly, walking out of the store, his hands holding the cat as it stared directly up at the Earl. "And what might you be looking at?"

"Meow~~."

Ciel sighed before stepping inside the carriage he had taken to get to the store, awaiting his 30 minute ride back to his mansion. Somehow he had to try to sneak the feline in without his butler noticing. He could do it. He was the Earl of the Phantomhive family, right?

Pasty white gloves worked their magic on the fabric of the comforter, folding and smoothing out all of the wrinkles that were exposed to the eye. A soft hum of satisfaction could be heard echoing in the enormous room as the figure straightened everything in sight in a more than happy mood. His lips couldn't help but curve into a smile as he did everything in perfection.

Being in the Phantomhive's room always delighted the other. His feelings coursed through him as he thought of the memories from the other night. Of course being a demon should stop every little bit of him thinking of such things, but he couldn't put his finger on the reason as to why he thought of Ciel. He never knew why he grew attached to the Earl, but ever since that night where he told him he could quickly end his life against the contract, he knew he wouldn't be capable of fulfilling the task.

He grew so attached to him that it's almost to the point of love. If it isn't already, that is. His straightforwardness, immaturity, cockiness - down to the way he orders him around and looks at him. He just savored the attention he got from the young Phantomhive. He could taste the being with every glance he gave toward him. He knew that if he could get him in a room alone, he would rip those clothes off, throw him on a bed, and just—

A light rapping at the door had the demon's head automatically turn towards the mahogany wood, all of his thoughts washed away. He straightened his posture before walking over to the other side of the room, opening the door. He was about to greet his master before seeing the hyperactive red-head standing in front of him.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell shouted, extending his arms out to the demon before lunging towards his body. Dodging his moves, Sebastian jumped backwards, his eyes glaring at the shinigami that fell in front of his feet. "Ow!"

"I'm tending to Young Master's room," Sebastian stated as he lifted his leg to step on the red head. "What is it you want, Grell?"

"Ahh! You don't have to step on me, Sebas-chan! I don't even see why you're cleaning the brat's room anyways!" Grell complained, his face pressing hard against the freshly vacuumed carpet. "Don't you want to know about the cat at the pet store?"

"Are you talking about the black cutie I saw in the store window?" Sebastian asked, taking his foot off the shinigami and pulling him up forcefully to look at his face. "What about her?"

Grell looked in Sebastian's eyes, hearts forming around his head as he screamed from happiness. "Sebas-Chan! You're face has never been this close to mine before! How about a ki—"Grell stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed the fire growing in Sebastian's eyes. "Well, the owner of the store told me that somebody else bought the cat just this morning! Sorry, Sebas-Chan. It looks like you're going to have to buy a different cat." Grell stated, feeling his coat loosen in Sebastian's grip.

"She's been bought? Oh what a shame." He sounded slightly bummed; grabbing the shinigami by the coat again. "Do you know the person that bought her?"

Grell frowned, cringing from the grabbing. "Yes…"

The sunshine hit the Earl's eyes as he dropped on the ground outside his Manor, the cat's head lying against the Phantomhive's chest like before; her eyes closed and purring. "I hate the bright sunshine. It bothers my eyes." He scoffed, looking at the front door of his mansion and seeing the door start to open.

"Oh!" Ciel turned around quickly, holding the cat tightly to his chest as he looked over his shoulder to eye Sebastian standing and waiting for him at the entrance.

"Did Young Master have a pleasant time out by himself?" The demon asked, walking slowly over to the young boy, stopping as he heard a huge cough come from the individual. He smiled a bit, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the back of Ciel. "My lord isn't getting sick is he?"

"No. Go inside. I can escort myself, Sebastian."

"As the butler of the Phantomhive—"

"That's an order!" Ciel yelled, turning his head to stare at the butler fiercely.

Sebastian's eyebrow rose, his face looking confused more than it's ever been. "Yes, My lord." He basically asked it in a form of a question than him agreeing. He straightened up, smirking slightly as his eyes turned a slight red. "Whatever the Young Master wants me to do, I'll oblige." He stated, walking towards the entrance of the door and entering without a creak of the door being shut.

Ciel watched after him, glaring and slowly turning his body back around after Sebastian was in the mansion. "Damn feline. You're making me act so strange." The Earl sighed, turning towards the driver of the carriage and signaling him off.

"Now, how am I going to sneak you in?" The young Earl found it completely awkward that he was speaking to a cat, but didn't mind it as he looked around for some way of getting the black cat inside.

His attention was alerted when he heard whistling from the side of the mansion. He lifted an eyebrow, slowly walking to the destination. He peered around the old bricks, eyeing Bardroy smoking a cigarette and staring at the sky, whistling as he blew out some smoke. "Oh, it's you. That's good." Ciel said annoyed, but glad that it wasn't Sebastian all at the same time. "You, I need your help."

Bard straightened up, the cigarette in his mouth falling to the ground as his jaw fell open. "Mr. Phantomhive," He closed his mouth quickly, realizing that he dropped his faggot and stomped it out with his shoe. "Uh…Yes! Mr. Phantomhive, sir. What do you need?"

Ciel shoved the cat towards the cook, nodding his head towards it as he sighed. "I need to get this in the mansion without Sebastian seeing." He demanded, turning his head and closing his eyes as he thought of how the cook could easily tease him with this.

Bard's curiosity rose, taking the cat and raising it to his face to get a better view of it. "It's a cat."

"At least you can identify creatures better than you can cook," Ciel said, crossing his arms as he looked at Bard. "You are to enter the mansion without Sebastian seeing you or the feline. Take it to my room and whatever you do," Ciel started giving the cook a deadly glare. "Don't let the butler in my room under any circumstances."

"Uh…Yes sir! No letting the butler in your room under any circumstances!" Bard nodded, holding the cat to his chest with his left arm and then saluting the young Earl with his right hand.

Ciel rolled his eyes, waving his hand for Bard to 'at ease'. Ciel took his time walking to the side door of the mansion, his right hand reaching out to open it gradually. He turned the knob, slowly and silently entering, what he knew of it, the pantry of the mansion. He closed the door quietly with a soft click, turning around to eye Sebastian 5 feet in front of him.

"Young master can escort himself inside the mansion?" Sebastian asked, the smirk on his face growing as his eyes turned a violet looking color. "I think the door in the front of the house was closer…Ciel."

Ciel stood there, shivers running up his spine from the sound of his name. He turned his head to the side, trying by all means to not look at the demon. "Yes, I know." He straightened his posture as he straightened out one of his sleeve cuffs. "I just wanted to do something unique for a change. Is that immoral, Sebastian?"

"My apologies," The butler smirked, walking slowly toward the Phantomhive. "I had no recognition of the pantry being unique, you'll have to forgive me."

Ciel looked toward the demon, watching his perfect form stroll towards his immature one. "Well, next time you will." The Earl cleared his throat, walking around the demon and towards the door that led into the kitchen of the mansion.

Sebastian followed right behind the Earl, directly at his side but maybe three inches behind. "I've almost finished tending to your room. The drapes need thoroughly cleaned. I'll escort you to your office, and then I'll finish the task."

Ciel turned quickly, his left eye wide with adrenaline. "No!" He shouted, his mind going blank as his cheeks turned pink. "I mean, I don't feel like doing any work today. And the drapes are perfectly fine." The Earl slightly snapped, trying to regain his composure. "There's entirely no need."

"For the Phantomhive house—"

"Pool." Ciel said calmly, looking into the butler's eyes. "I want to play pool." He stated, his face showing the demand very clearly. "Sebastian," Ciel straightened, pointing at the demon. "I order you to play a game of pool with me."

Sebastian refrained from smiling, placing his hand over his heart before bowing. "Yes, my…Ciel." He glanced up, his red eyes staring directly into the boy's uncovered eye.

The Phantomhive blushed, crossing his arms as he turned his head once again to stare at a can of corn. "First, I have to check up on something in my room. Something I need to do for the Queen. I'll escort myself. Show yourself to the pool room."

The floor creaked as the man tip-toeing to the Earl's room remained silent, trying like a ninja to enter the room without being seen. He looked to his right, then to his left before making a dash towards the door. Once opened, Bard entered the room-closing the door behind him. He held onto the cat, breathing heavily as he stared down at the fur ball. "We made it kitty!"

"Meow~" The cat purred, the tip of her tail swaying from side to side. "Meroww~"

"Aw, you're an adorable kitty. I wonder why Master brought you here. Did he buy you?" He asked, bringing the cat up to his face. "Well, I guess he did since he had you. Oh well, let us put you—"

A knock on the Phantomhive's door gave the chef a heart attack, sending him over to Ciel's bed. The back of his legs grazed against the mattress, making him fall on the bed with the cat. "Shoot!" He whispered, lifting his head to view the door. "W-Who is it?"

"Don't act so nervous, It's just me. Now open the door." The sound of the Earl's voice danced in Bard's ear, making him sigh from relief. "Hurry up!"

The blonde jumped off the bed, running towards the door with the cat in his arms. He quickly grabbed a hold of the handle, twisting it and letting the Phantomhive in. "I brought the cat in here, Sir! Just as you said to." Bard smiled, holding the cat out to the Earl and hoping to get an award.

"Take it to the kitchen. Surely the thing is hungry." Ciel said, waving towards the chef. "I'm preoccupying Sebastian in the meantime. Just be sneaky and quick on the way. Now go! He doesn't know—"

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked aloud, his steps down the hall getting closer as he approached the door.

Ciel's eye widened, quickly looking at the chef as he heard the demon call out again. "My Lord?"

Bard looked around, his face alerted as he held the cat out while trying to find a place to hide it. "What do we—"

Ciel grabbed the chef, dragging him quickly towards the closet and stuffing him and the cat inside. "Shhh! Just follow my lead." Ciel whispered, shutting the door on the two a few seconds before the demon walked in.

"I don't remember receiving any mail from the Queen." Sebastian stated, closing the door to his room as he eyed the boy in front of the closet. "I also don't recall anything being done for the Queen having to do with your closet, Ciel."

Ciel stiffened, blushing at the usage of his name again. He swore he could hear faint laughing being muffled by a hand in the closet, his foot slowly kicking at the door. "There was a mouse. I was trying to…kill it." He emphasized the words 'kill it', letting Bard know that he was actually talking about him.

"Is that so?" Sebastian stepped closer to the Earl and the closet, sending Ciel's heart rate through the sky. "Let me see if I can get rid of it, Ciel."

"No! No, that's quite alright! I already took care of it." Ciel walked away from the closet, walking to his window to glance outside. "It's probably already dead from me throwing it outside."

Sebastian's head followed Ciel, his steps turning away from the closet and walking up right beside the Phantomhive. "Ah, I see." He looked over Ciel's head and down at the ground, his grin leaning down to Ciel's ear and whispered, "Then how come I don't see it dead on the ground?"

Ciel's cheeks started heating up, his breathing seized at he continued to look out the window. "W-Well…it could've always…-"

Sebastian's eyes glowed, his tongue snaking out to lick the top of Ciel's ear. "No playing games with me…Ciel."

* * *

**A/N: BWAHHAHAHAHAHA! I am so evil to stop at a CLIFF HANGER! I'm known really well to do that. But since I do have more free time, I will be updating...hopefully before New Years eve. If not, not that much afterwards. I'll try to get it on here ASAP. **

**If you liked it, please feel free to review and to REQUEST A STORY FOR MEH! D: I need more couples :/ I'm going to be starting another one after this and I NEED SOME REQUESTS otherwise...you guys get nothing :c Thank you for reading and PLEASE R&R :3**

**~XSexyGaara13X-KaoruLuva13**


	2. Betting is Gambling

**A/N: Hey guys! I am finally back and yes, I lied, but I got an amazing idea for this story so I continued it! 8D Yay! There is going to be another chapter and it will have sex it in I PROMISE! Teh hot sexy Sebby/Ciel sex. It will have it next chapter :I I just want to thank all of you guys out there who review! It's you guys who give me inspiration to write and continue on things. *procrastinator* Yes. So keep the reviews coming if you want more! That's how I decide if I continue writing or not. Also, I'm going to be giving some review shout outs, so if you want a shout out, you gotta get them reviews, guys! :3**

**Shout out!:**

**_Worst-writer-ever-dot_  
**

**. . .**

**THATS RIGHT CIEL, NO MORE PLAYING GAMES WITH SEBBY ! GET TO THE POINT NOW ! xDDD**

**Update soon, I canNOT wait to hear more from you :D**

**_BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber_  
**

**FINISH FINISH FINISH FINISH! PUH-LEAZE FINISH THIS STORY! If you do I will make you a cookie! (Virtual cookie unfortunately)**

**_JezebelStrike_  
**

**Damn it. It been like 2 years or 1 since you've updated this. I think you should update this pronto.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed!**

**Warning: This story contains hot guyxguy indication and make out scene :3 You are warned. Sex comes later!**

* * *

A faint blush painted the young boy's cheeks as he looked out of the corner of his eyes at the butler. "Sebastian...," He gasped slightly as a bang came from the closet. He quickly turned towards the demon and started pushing him slightly towards the bedroom door. "Remember, I wanted to play billiards! That was an order and you have yet to go to the billiard room." He stated.

The raven stopped dead in his tracks, causing the young Earl to slam into his back. "That was quite some noise, wasn't it? Why don't I check it for you." He made his way towards the closet.

Ciel's heart started pounding from anxiousness. He couldn't believe that all that hard work and dedication into hiding that cat was going to be a waste. His eyes were dancing across the room; he was trying to figure out a way to fix this absurd problem. He slumped his shoulders as he thought of an idea that might work.

He quickly reached up and tousled his hair. He then unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt before sitting on the edge of his bed. He crossed his legs and softly sighed before clearing his throat. "I'm bored playing this game...Sebastian. I want to play a _different _game."

Sebastian stopped just as he was about to open the door and turned to see his master on the end of his mattress. With an eyebrow rose, he crossed his arms carefully, staring at the site he saw before him. "My my...you're one to be called vulnerable, are you not, Ciel?"

The blush still on his cheeks caused the younger one to curse at himself. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. The Earl of Phantomhive! Seductively sprawled out on a bed, hair messy, shirt slightly undone, and his neck tilted to show a nice soft patch of skin waiting for the butler to attack. 'I'm really resorting to this for that stupid cat. He better freaking love me after this is done. I am not going to be buying him anymore kittens from now on!'

"I want to bet, Sebastian. A game of billiards. If you win," He uncrossed his legs and batted his eyes at the dark haired man. "You can ask for anything that you wish of me..." He blushed deeper. He knew that he sounded provocative when he said it that way, but he had to get the butler away from the closet.

A smirk at the corner of the raven's lips lifted as his eyes glisten red at the younger boy. "What if _you_ are to win?"

Ciel didn't think about that part. He was more concerned with Bard in the closet right behind the demon! He could hear the laughs and chuckles the stupid clumsy cook was trying to hold back. The young Earl swore if he could get a hold of Bard after all of this is over, he would force him not to say a single word about what had happened in the room.

"You will escort me through the town and we will go enjoy a nice play." He stated.

Sebastian tilted his head with the same smirk and began to walk towards Ciel. "I will take that offer..Ciel."

Ciel made a groan of disapproval as another ball went into the designated hole. He knew he shouldn't have let the butler go first. He kept shooting ball after ball into one of the six holes. The Earl couldn't even get a turn into the game! What kind of game was this? He actually should have known. Sebastian can do practically anything he wanted to. He could hit the ball and get it in with just the right perfection. He could also hit it spot on and cause it _not to _go in the hole. The hassling ways of this demon made the younger being smirk.

Even so, the way the lean arm leaned over the table; the white pasty glove skillfully maneuvering the slim stick to perfectly hit the cue ball made Ciel shiver. His left blue eye stared at the butler's face. All emotion was drained from the demon – nothing but concentration showing it's true colors.

"Ciel." He knew he could hear the voice. He saw the flawless lips move as he stared at them. He didn't notice anything until Sebastian was face to face with him, bent down on one knee. "I've missed a ball. It is now your turn."

The Earl of Phantomhive snapped out of his trance and stood up automatically. He couldn't think of anything else with Sebastian that close to his face. All he could think of was that amazing kiss he got last week. It wasn't much of a kiss, but he still liked it.

He looked over to the billiards table and noticed that the only billiards on the table were his and one of Sebastian's along with the 8 ball. His shoulders slumped slightly as he lifted his stick up and eyed the cue ball. He knew that he missed his last one on purpose. He wanted Ciel to get a chance to play in the game.

Ciel inhaled before he leaned over the table. He used his left eye to make sure the stick was in the perfect place before he quickly hit the cue ball, sending at least four balls into different pockets. He smirked before standing back up and glancing over his shoulder at the demon.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked softly. He lifted his hands and clapped for his master as he watched him go at the game for another attack. His smirk didn't fade as he listened to the younger one's heart beat in his chest. He could sense the other was nervous. That made the demon giddy. He loved it when his young lord got out of character. It made his own skin crawl with excitement. He wanted to win. He needed to win so he could get his wish from Ciel. His eyes glowed that slight purple as he study the ball the teal haired boy was about to hit.

Ciel inhaled sharply before hitting the cue ball with slight force and sent the ball near the pocket. He stared at it happily before frowning suddenly. The ball was on the edge of the pocket and hit the green right next to it, sending the ball the other direction just a mere inch. His eyes narrowed slightly before turning his head towards the raven. "I missed..."

"That means that I actually have an advantage, don't I?" The butler kept a small smirk as he approached the younger male, his body just slight inches from Ciel's. He leaned over the boy with his stick and wrapped his arms around the other before getting in the position to shoot. So basically it looked as if the black butler was enclosing the other in his arms, but in reality he was just taking his turn and let the 14 year old stand where he was.

Sebastian's eyes looked at Ciel out of the corner of his eyes; his eyes and the Earl's left eye meeting. He looked back at the billiard table before quickly hitting the cue ball and sending his last ball and the eight ball both into the same pocket.

Ciel's heart was pounding. The butler had only once been so close to the Phantomhive, and that was a small kiss and hug. This time, the demon acted as if he was going to eat him...and not in the "I'm taking your soul" way either. He held his breath the whole time Sebastian was near him. He let it go when he heard the sound of billiards going into it's designation. He turned his head to see that he lost the game and looked back to face Sebastian. "I think-"

"I won?" Sebastian's face was close to the Earl's.

He could feel the breath against his lips as he spoke. He forgot to breathe yet again. All he could do was look into the raven's eyes and then to his lips.

"That means...that I get anything I wish from you, Ciel... Do you know what I want?..." Sebastian's voice was now husky and deeper compared to his normal voice. His eyes roamed the baby faced boy before moving closer to where his lips were brushing Ciel.

Ciel tried not to actually gulp. He wanted very badly to kiss Sebastian again. Ever since last week, he craved to do it again. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he knew he wanted it to happen. He wanted whatever the raven wanted to happen. He was waiting for it to happen with his heart jumping out of his chest.

"Hm...?" He moaned the word with out realization and started to blush. He punished himself mentally for doing that, but he couldn't help it with the demon's lips nearly on his.

"...A-" The butler froze before snapping his head to the side to see a black cat with emerald eyes sitting on top of the billiard table. His eyes widened slowly before a genuine smile planted on his lips. "Magnificent creature..."

The Earl's face turned bright red from embarrassment. 'He called me a magnificent creature?...' He smiled slightly before looking to where the butler was looking. His eyes shot open and suddenly got irritated. 'So he was talking about that stupid feline. Figures- Wait!' "The kitten!" He shouted before he looked at the raven with disbelieve. He ducked down and crawled out from beneath Sebastian's arms and grabbing the cat off the table.

"Meow!" The cat squeaked from sudden movement and clinched to the Earl's arms before Ciel turned around. "Mewww..." The cat complained.

"The small magnificent creature...where did It come from? I want to see it." Sebastian went to grab the kitten from the Earl but stopped when the younger male turned his body away from him.

"No!...I didn't want this to happen! Where is the annoyance that is so called the chef here! I'll ring his neck!" The Phantomhive spat furiously before looking around.

"Here, kitty kitty! Where are you, kitty kitty?" Bard's voice was a low whisper before he pushed the half open door to the room wider. "Where-" He stopped in his crouched position he used for trying to find the cat. He stood up quickly and smacked at his clothes as if removing dirt. "Master!" His face was filled with guilt as he looked at the Earl holding the cat and the butler standing right next to him.

"How did this come to happen, Bardroy?" Ciel asked furiously.

"Well, you see, m' lord, when you told me to take the cat to the kitchen, she jumped out of me arms," He started, rubbing the back of his neck. "Then she ran down this hallway and I couldn't find her anywhere.."

"I see now." Sebastian smirked lightly before looking at the Phantomhive. "The kitchen, eh?"

Ciel blushed lightly before scalding Bard lightly and sending him out of the room. She frowned and hesitantly moved the cat out of his arms and held her out to the butler. He turned his head to the side and remained silent before finally speaking. "I guess since the cat's out of the bag, no pun quite intended, you can go ahead and take her." His blush still remained in tact as he looked at the butler out of the corner of his eyes.

The butler stared at his master with a blank expression for quite some time before slowly grabbing for the feline. "And why do I need to go "ahead" and take her?" He asked huskily. "Is this a present for me, Ciel?"

The boy's blush grew deeper before turning his head to stare at the raven dead on. "Who do you think I am, Lizzy? It's just something to keep you company! I know I'm going to be buried in paper work this week, so I decided that you had to have someone to keep you entertained besides the useless servants we have." He stammered and crossed his arms before heading towards the door.

"I haven't gotten my wish yet, Ciel." Sebastian said softly. He held onto the cat, pinching at the young feline's paw carefully. "Let's not forget that I have won." He smirked.

Ciel stopped in his place and didn't dare turn towards the demon. His heart started to pound again, remembering the closeness the two had just a few minutes previous. "The cat isn't enough? Very well..." He turned his head slightly to look at the butler from the corner of his left eye. "What do you wish for, Sebastian?"

"An hour of your time." He spoke with clearness but mystery. The words came out more of a demand than a request at the most. It was understandable, he did win the game and the bet. "In your room."

"M-My room?" He turned towards the demon quickly, his cheeks blazing. "You mean...the king sized bed, dresser drawer, sleeping at night...my room? You mean that room?"

"Yes."

"Well...why, might I ask?" Ciel asked softly before averting his eyes to the cat so as not to stare the demon in the eyes. With out another word spoken, the young Phantomhive was in his room, standing at the foot of his bed, with Sebastian's eyes peering at him in the darkness. Ciel didn't know what happened to the cat. But for the butler to get rid of the thing instead of loving it, drove the younger male into curiosity. "The feline?"

Sebastian put his finger to his own lips, signaling the Earl to stop talking. "Finnian." He whispered.

Ciel looked around the room slowly before looking back at the raven. "Your wish?" He asked with a whisper. He watched as the demon walked closer. His heart was pounding out of his chest by this point. He knew that it's been doing that quite a bit and he cursed himself for it. He gasped slightly before he was willing pushed down onto his mattress. He blushed as he leaned up to see the position Sebastian was in.

The butler was hovering above the boy, his left knee digging to the sheets next to Ciel's hip. Both of his hands were pressed firmly on either side of the young Phantomhive's head and his face was close to his like it was when they were playing billiards.

"S-Sebastian...What are you-" He was interrupted.

"I replaced the sheets...dusted out your comforter..I wanted to see if you are pleased with the results." The smirk grew wider.

"...That's all?...Yes, I suppose. They feel more comfortable..." Ciel frowned as he looked down at his blue comforter below him.

Sebastian pressed his body closer to Ciel's before staring directly into his eye. "...You are gullible, Ciel." He whispered before pressing his lips firmly against the Earl's.

Ciel's breath hitched at the words and from the kiss. He didn't know he was gullible. Looking back though, he knew he was. Sebastian said he wanted to know the result of the sheets. Meaning...how were they after sex? During sex? He really was stupid with romance, wasn't he?

Ciel didn't even realize he was kissing Sebastian until he nibbled at his bottom lip. He blushed softly before wrapping his arms around the butler's neck and opening his mouth slightly from the embarrassment of the bite.

Sebastian took that as his chance and snaked his tongue into the small cavern. His left arm slowly inched downwards towards the boy's body, his fingers grazing his hip. His hand squeezed his it lightly before grabbing the boy off the mattress. He switched positions, allowing himself to half sit up and having Ciel sitting on his lap and making the Earl whimper from shock.

The movements of the demon's tongue caused the younger boy to blush madly, as did the movements of the position change and the whimper. What was he doing? Was he making out with his butler right now? With Sebastian? He didn't want to believe it, but it was happening. He kept his arms around the butler's necks and fought with his tongue. He felt both of the demon's hands on his hips and thought nothing of it as he made the kiss deeper and fiercer. He didn't care anymore. He wanted Sebastian and whatever Ciel wanted, he got.

Who was Sebastian anyways? Who does he think he is? Taking charge of everything and getting the satisfaction of me complying to his very need. He snickers when I make the reacting he wants, he grins when he makes me blush. I can play games. I am young. I love games.

Ciel blushed as he pulled back from the kiss and removed his eye patch. He threw it at the floor before he he grabbed another kiss from the raven. He pulled Sebastian closer to his body with his arms and licked his left ear lobe seductively. He gave it a light nibble before groaning with satisfaction. "I'm gullible?..." He whispered into the raven's ear, causing him to shudder.

"Mm...getting frisky, aren't we?" The butler asked, squeezing the Earl's hips before rocking his hips into the young Phantomhive's. He got awarded with a faint moan and smirked.

Ciel blushed from the friction. His member was already hard, but he continued to get harder and harder as Sebastian teased him. He could feel the tightness of his shorts as Sebastian rubbed their members together. It wasn't a question...he knew Sebastian was big. He could feel it against his crotch and ass. He figured if he wound up having sex with the demon he wouldn't know if he could even fit on the thing. Ciel tilted his head back slightly as the demon dry humped him slowly.

Sebastian leaned forward and licked at the soft skin, nibbling and suckling at it to give the spot a good shade of purple. "You're mine, Ciel..." He whispered, licking upwards to his ear and said huskily. "If someone else tries to claim you like I am...I will find them...and kill them..."

Ciel opened his eyes and saw the top of the canopy. He sat up in bed, listening to the birds chirp. He looked around and at his hands before looking towards the door.

Sebastian was by the door, preparing tea and sat out his breakfast for the morning. "Good Morning, Ciel."

Ciel remained silent as he ate his breakfast and drank his tea. He kept looking out of the corner of his eyes towards the butler. 'Did that happen?..Last night? Was it another dream? Damn...I wish it was true.'

"You have nothing planned for this morning. You are free to do what you wish, my lord." Sebastian stated. He stared at the younger boy for a moment before he headed towards the door.

"Sebastian..." Ciel looked towards the demon. "Last night...I think...I had a dream." He whispered before looking at his hands once again.

"A dream?" Sebastian stood straight and smirked slightly before opening the door to leave. "Must have been a phenomenal one." He shut the door behind him with a soft click.

Ciel sighed and looked to the silver tea pot. He stared at his eye longingly. "Is he just using me? Why do I have these dreams?" He asked himself. He started turning but caught a glimpse of something in the tea pot. "Hm?" He looked back and inclined his neck, seeing a medium sized like hickey on his neck. He blushed as he looked at his reflection and then looked at the door. "...It was phenomenal..."

* * *

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING! 8D Please review to get shout outs and to help me get some inspiration! Please, excuse the poor writing skills guys. It's changed since I last typed and It's like 2 in the morning and I'm tired :c So I hope it wasn't too bad. XD**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Follow me on twitter - kledwards13**

**AND PLEASE WATCH ME ON DEVIANTART - kleelk13**

**By doing either of these, you will get guaranteed updates with my stories and I bet you 100 bucks you can get a conversation with me going on one of those sites XD View my profile for story request rules and Beta Reader rules, etc. YOU ALL GET SOFT NUMMY COOKIES FOR TEH WINS X3. *throws***

**- XSexyGaara13X-KaoruLuva13**


	3. Black Jack

**A/N: *pants from exhaustion* You guys better love me. I had to do homework for this story! I had to learn a shit ton about cards just for you guys! D: Anyways, I had half of this written then I started at 3 this morning and it is now...7:26 in the morning. :I You guys seriously need to give me some love. Okay, so this was tough to write. I couldn't think of ANYTHING MAN. I had to think a lot about the plot. Any whoodles. This is the last chapter of this fic. NO SAD FACES. I want you guys to give me requests on couples to write fics about, okay? Make sure to follow me to get future stories as well! :3**

**REVIEW SHOUT OUTS:**

**__**_Lucinda Atom_

___Ooo! Keep going! So glad u updated! Please get the next chapter up quick!_

_Adeisa  
_

_You tease! You sit there and update this story! NOW! In the meantime, I'm off to stalk you on DA_

_GlitterBaby2.0  
_

_So YEAH! Keep writing! I really like this story! Very very original :) There's a good possibility I'll PM you if you don't hurry with the next chapter lol. However, for now, magical cookies rain on you from above! ... Cuz, you know, where else does cookie rain come from? Hahahahaha(:_

__**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I READ THEM ALL AND LOVE THEM ALL. Review to get more shout outs!**

**Warning: boyxboy, lemon, sex, language, OOC, sexyness, twilight reference for the win. *dont support twilight. its just for giggles***

* * *

"The playing card." His voice was educative as he looked at the Earl from behind his glasses. "They have been around for quite some time, Ciel." He held out a pack of cards, the deck in itself looking slightly old. "This deck is from the early production when they were introduced to Europe in the early 1300's."

"I understand that perfectly, Sebastian. My only concern is why we are learning about this boring subject?" Ciel leaned his cheek on his left hand; his elbow was resting on his desk as he looked at the butler. "The other tutor would be talking about something more interesting such as...when the bloody Americans gained independence from us. That's more entertaining then boring cardboard pieces with foolish letters on them."

Sebastian raised a brow before spreading through the deck of cards. "Boring cardboard pieces? I assure you, Ciel, that's not all there is to the playing card. They are delicate pieces of entertainment with quite a bit of knowledge and history behind them."

"Yes, Yes. Whatever you wish to believe." The young lord waved his right hand about and closed his eyes, basically ignoring the butler. Education annoyed the boy. He never found any need for it. The only thing he needed was his occasional math so that he could fulfill paper work that he sometimes received. In all reality, if he needed help, all he had to do was order Sebastian to help him. Sebastian. The cocky bastard. Ciel knew he was a demon, but he hated it when someone knew more than he did. His butler always showed of his skills in knowledge, just as he was doing at the moment.

Ciel's regular tutor got caught stealing some of the Earl's merchandise. So as a proper butler, Sebastian got rid of him. And when Sebastian gets rid of some one...they're gone. For good. Without a replacement tutor, Sebastian took it upon himself to educate the young Phantomhive. And for the usual Thursday afternoon, the subject happened to be History.

"Well then, do you happen to know who is on this card, per chance?" He held up the King of Diamonds before handing it to Ciel.

The younger male grabbed the card from the other rather forcefully and studied the thin cardboard. "A king. And I thought you were the tutor, Sebastian."

"Ciel." He actually started to get irritating at that moment. However, this side of his personality made the demon smirk from interest. He's never met anyone so stubborn in his demon life. "Who is the King?"

The boy glared at the demon before looking at the card again, sighing before laying it down on the desk. "What does it matter? Like I said before...it's just a boring old card."

The raven glared at the other before looking for another card. "Close. Julius Caesar. The King of Spades is King David." He throws down the King of Spades before drawing the younger one's attention. "Who do you think the King of Clubs is?"

Ciel rose an eyebrow before plucking the two cards up from his desk and turning them face down. "Who knows? Maybe it's Alexander the Great! There are multiple options, Sebastian!" He glared at the other before turning his chair around to stare at the late afternoon sky.

The butler smirked before throwing the King of Clubs down on top of the face down cards. "Fantastic guess. You got one so far." He picked the cards back up and gave the cards a quick shuffle. "Cards were first invented back in 618 – 907 in China. However, they are not the cards known today. Back then they used tiles, such as mahjong. That's the format that cards are suppose to be in. Starting in France however, around the 14th century, they grabbed the idea and formed them into playing cards."

"Playing cards are made up of colors, numbers, and then suits. There are two colors represented in cards: red and black. There are then 4 suits that have the cards divided: Spades, Clubs, Diamonds, and Hearts. Spades are represented as war or luck. Clubs is agriculture. Diamonds is wealth. And last but not least, the Heart is represented...with love or romance." He paused slightly on the last sentence as he stared at the back of his master's chair. He couldn't help but get some teasing into the lesson after all. His smirk grew wider when he heard the squeak of the chair turn towards his direction ever so slightly.

"Love and romance? Agriculture?" Ciel spat quietly to the raven before scoffing slightly. "You have 2 more minutes before I pass out with boredom."

Sebastian glared at his master slightly before clearing his throat. "There are thirteen cards with in each suit: numbers two through ten; The King, Queen, and Jack; and the Ace." He cleared a small portion of space on Ciel's desk before spreading the cards out on top of the surface. "What most people know is that the Ace can be a low card and a high card all at the same time. The reasoning for this is that it is symbolic for 'alpha and omega'. Meaning 'the beginning and the end'. The ordinary Ace of Spades stands out more than the others. It's told to be the ruler. They also call it the 'death card'." He paused then and stared at his master before sighing slightly. "Ciel, would you like to play a game?"

The Earl turned completely around at the words. This was the first time today that the demon was actually speaking his language. There is nothing the Phantomhive loves more than games. "A game? A card game, I'm guessing?"

Sebastian grabbed a chair out of thin air and placed it on the other side of the young Earl. He shuffled the cards with a typical riffle shuffle, followed by a bridge. "Which game? Poker? It's the most common amongst the world."

"Not poker. That's why I dislike it. It's used too often." Ciel formed his pose from earlier, leaning on his elbow.

"Black Jack it is then. Do you recall the rules? I deal out the cards, then you add up your hand and you can either 'hit', meaning you want another card, or you can stay. The goal is to reach the number twenty one." He eyed the boy with cautiousness as he softly placed the cards on the desk. "Cut the deck?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes down at the demon before taking half of the deck and putting it beside the other half. He then grabbed the portion he didn't take off and placed it on top the other. "I recall the rules. I'm not a child, Sebastian."

"Someone is cranky today. I have a rather great idea." Sebastian grabbed the deck and cut it himself, the whole while looking at the boy with a blank expression. "I want to bet once again."

"No!" He shouted it with a blush before he even realized what he was doing. The Phantomhive swallowed to clear his throat before he raked his fingers through his hair. "I mean..I believe that it can go either way, but I'm not really the gambling type at the moment. I want to play this like adults."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side with a grin before licking his lips slightly. "Adults? We could play like adults and gamble. Since we don't have chips, we can use something else as compensation for the other."

The words scrambled in Ciel's head as he watched the demon closely. When he heard the words, all he could think of is their bodies. Of course his mind was in the gutter at the moment. He wanted Sebastian and all the other wanted to do was 'educate' the Earl. His dreams were teasing him, and so was the butler. Maybe if he won a game, he could get what he truly wanted. "Very well. What is it, Sebastian?"

The smirk on Sebastian was enough to make anyone cringe with worry. It made even himself slightly uncomfortable. "Our clothing."

Ciel blushed before straightening up in his seat. "Our clothing? What are you saying? Are you suggesting we play strip Black Jack?"

"Is that a problem? If it can go either way, that means that I'd have to take some clothes off as well." His smirk left his lips as his eyes darted at his master for a response. Ciel was someone that was hard to describe for the demon. The way he acted and portrayed himself made Sebastian's curiousness peak with interest. Him trying to hide his weakness with courage causes him to smirk. "What do you say, Ciel?" He started dealing out, giving Ciel and himself a face down card before giving them each a face up card.

He started to refuse, but stopped thinking as he looked down at the cards. His heart pounded with joy as he saw the Ace of hearts face up on his side. "Just this once. I guess I will...indulge in your craziness." He looked at the butler and hesitantly lifted up his face down card. 'The 9 of diamonds! That means I have twenty if I use the Ace as eleven.' "I'll stay."

Sebastian grinned and looked down at his King of diamonds before looking at his face down card. He murmured that he'd stay before he looked at the other. "Do you think you won this round?" He asked, looking at the Phantomhive's hand.

"An Ace and," He flipped over his nine with a satisfied smile. "A nine. Twenty."

Sebastian lowered his head before flipping over his face down card. "The King of Diamonds...and the King of Hearts. Twenty. That means we tie. We both have to take off a piece of clothing." He smirked before slowly taking off his glasses.

"YOUR GLASSES DO NOT COUNT, SEBASTIAN!" Ciel got flustered as he stared at the other with anger. "Fine!" He took off his eye patch and threw it to the floor. "Give me the deck, I wish to deal now." He forcefully took the deck out of the demon's hands before dealing out another round. 'Yes! I have a Queen and he has an 8! Suck that, butler!' He smirked to himself as he lifted his face down card.

Sebastian looked at his card before shaking his head, indicating that he'll stay. He rested his hand on the desk and raked his hair with his fingers.

"Cocky, are we?" Ciel turned his card over and showed the butler his hand. "The Queen of Hearts and the Queen of Diamonds. Twenty."

The butler nodded before turning his over. "8 of Hearts and Ace of Spades. Nineteen. You win, Ciel." He carefully sat up and stared at his master as his gloved fingers tangoed with the buttons of his tail coat. He removed it before dropping it on the floor. "Do you wish to continue?"

"Yes. I do. I'll keep dealing as well." 'That's how I know you're not cheating!' He yelled in his mind. It felt good to beat the demon at a game. Especially if that meant the other stripping. He had to admit, he had never done anything this...spontaneous before. Except for yesterday. After he found out that it wasn't a dream, he'd been flustered from the thoughts. Him and the butler were so close last night. He could just taste it. The thought of getting to possibly see the demon's...manhood aroused the other. He knew it was big, but he never saw HOW big.

"Stay." Sebastian's voice broke the trance the Phantomhive was under. It made him want to actually jump across the desk and strangle him for interrupting his thoughts.

The teal haired boy didn't even take time to decide if he wanted to hit or stay. He just flipped over his card to show a King. "A King and a Seven. 17." 'DAMN! DAMN DAMN DAMN!'

"King and Jack. Twenty."

Ciel sighed heavily and removed his jacket before quickly and angrily shuffled the cards before dealing out another round. 'I do not lose games. And Sebastian isn't even handling the deck!' He flipped his cards over with out hesitation once again, revealing his 10 and his King. "Twenty."

"Ace and 9. Twenty." The butler nodded at the other before he started to remove his tie. "Article of clothing, Ciel."

The younger male's cheek flushed with anger as he removed his bow tie and threw it down with his jacket and eye patch. 'I don't like this game anymore. I can't let Sebastian handle the deck either. Is it possible he's controlling it without even touching it? He is a demon...' Ciel shuffled the cards once more before dealing once again. 'A SEVEN AND A 2? GOD.'

"Hit me."

"I'm about to!" Ciel growled as he flipped over the top card of the deck for the demon, revealing the 5 of spades. "Do you want another card?"

"I'll stay, thank you, Ciel." He spoke softly and huskily as he stared at the other. Sebastian leaned his left hand on his chin as he awaited the other's actions.

The Earl flipped over the top card, getting awarded with another 2. He then hit himself again and got a shocking King. 'Two two's, a seven, and a king. Four and seven is eleven and eleven plus ten is...' "Twenty one." He smirked brightly as he flipped his seven over.

"Eighteen. Great job, master." Sebastian unbuttoned his button up white shirt and placed it on top of the pile, his eyes glowing a faint purple.

Ciel just stared at the raven, his eyes roaming his torso. He thought the demon was beautiful, but he was underestimating. He was magnificent. His body turned him on in ways that he never thought of. Or course he was never allowed to see the demon this exposed. As a servant of the Phantomhive estate, he was to never be seen without his suit.

Ciel shivered as he looked down at himself. A blush painted his cheeks as he looked at himself in his pants. He was down to his last two articles of clothing. His pants...and his boxers. If he lost two more times...he would lose the game completely, and he would be naked. In front of the demon. The site in front of him wasn't bad either.

Sebastian still had his pants on, his belt looped in them as well. He just got done removing his socks as he looked at his face down card. "Hit me."

Ciel gave him another card, his face red as a tomato as he used his arms to try and cover himself. He didn't know why he was so worried about himself being exposed to the demon. He's seen him naked so many times before. It was probably the fact that ever since last night, being exposed to the demon and being near him made him hard. "10 of clubs and Ace of Diamonds. Twenty One." 'I need to win!'

"Two fives and an Ace. Twenty one." A small smirk planted the raven's lips as his eyes looked at the smaller being with anticipation. The butler swiftly removed his belt, making it look as if it was barely even on him and unfastened already.

The Phantomhive scowled before removing his pants. He hated being this exposed in front of the demon. Bathes were okay at first, then it just got embarrassing. After he and the demon kissed that first night, he told Sebastian he was going to clean himself and dress himself on his own. He didn't want the demon touching him and then him getting aroused. Ciel mumbled something underneath his breath as he dealt again.

"Stay."

The Earl glared at the raven before looking at his own cards and smirked. "Queen of Hearts and Jack of Clubs. Twenty."

"Jack of Diamonds and a Nine of clubs. Nineteen. Magnificent job." He removed his pants slowly, revealing his black boxers and a small happy trail that made even Ciel drool by just looking at it. "You're catching up."

"Good..." He whispered softly before gathering all the cards and giving them a good shuffle.

"Since we're both down to our under garments, I have a proposition. How about we just pronounce the winner with a quick game of High Card, Low Card? Highest card drawn...wins." Sebastian's eyes remained a slight purple as he took the cards away from the Earl, spreading them across the top of the desk. "You pick first...Ciel."

Ciel straightened up before looking down at the cards. 'This decides the winner. Please, just draw a fucking high card!' He reached down and grabbed a card close to the end and turned it over for just his eyes to see. 'Queen of Hearts...' He placed it down on his mahogany desk before allowing Sebastian to draw a card.

"What a rather high card." He placed his pinky on top of a random card and looked at it with interest. "...But...not high enough." He flipped it over, showing the Ace of Spades to the young boy's eyes. "The 'death' card. But you seem to have the card of love. Are you in love with someone, Ciel?"

"No! I don't know what you're talking-...wait...I lost?" He looked down at the cards before his cheeks became inflamed with heat. He looked down at himself in his boxers and gulped quietly before standing up and slamming his hands down. "This is the most idiotic game that I have ever played! I will not follow through with this-"

"So are you telling me that you are going against your morals?" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at the Earl before nodding down at the cards.

"What do you mean-"

"You once said that you _always _follow through with games. You never stop. You have to finish them no matter what the cost." He smirked before looking at the other lustfully. "We haven't finished our game yet..."

His breathing stopped as he walked around his desk and raised his hand in the air. He was going to do it. He was going to hit the raven. He didn't like doing it, but he was humiliating the Earl of Phantomhive. He glared at the demon before swinging his hand down. His eyes grew wide as the butler grabbed his wrist tightly before it could reach his face. Ciel's mouth was open slightly as he stared at the black nailed hand that was holding him back from his task. "Sebastian, you dirty little-"

"Ciel...If you wanted me to help you finish the game...all you had to do was order me to." He pulled the 14 year old's wrist towards him, sending the other into his chest. The butler forced the Earl to sit on his lap, took his arms, and wrapped them around his neck. "You don't have to force yourself to do actions you don't want to do..."

"And look who's talking! You just forced me onto your lap!" Ciel's cheeks blazed as he huffed at the raven. "Who do you think you are, Sebastian? Making decisions on your own! I am Ciel! Earl of Phantomhive! I am your master!-" Ciel was interrupted by soft lips placed harshly on his.

That was the only thing Sebastian knew of to do. Ciel was having one of his moments. He had to have times where he lets people know he's in charge and no one else. But Sebastian was a demon. A powerful demon. He could eat Ciel's soul at that very instant, or he could rape the other right then and there. However, he decided not to _eat_ his soul! He was tired of being called a butler. All he wanted at the moment was Ciel's ass in the air, his dick deep down inside of him, and the boy screaming Sebastian's name like his life depended on it. 'Who's in charge, Ciel?'

_The demons hands lowered to the boy's shaft, touching it lightly as he breathed in the other's ear. "You're extremely hard, Ciel..."_

Ciel straightened up in Sebastian's lap, a deep blush painting his cheeks as he made a groaning noise in the demon's mouth. He pulled away from the kiss and placed his left hand on Sebastian's shoulder. 'Stop thinking that, Ciel!'

The butler leaned forward and captured the Earl's left earlobe in his mouth, nibbling on it seductively before licking down the nape of his neck.

_He moved his finger in and out of the younger boy's entrance, his other hand grasping around his arousal. He jerked the Phantomhive, moving his fingers with the rhythm. "Do you want me to stop?..."_

"N-No..." Ciel moaned the words and bucked his hips towards Sebastian. He opened his eyes widely as he stared at the demon. He put his right hand over his mouth and nose, trying to hide his blush as he turned his head to the side. 'What the fuck is happening? It's as if I'm dreaming while I'm awake!'

"No, hmm?" He coked his head to the side before grinning madly. "I might as well explain everything to you." He stood up, pulling the Earl with him. He looked down at the desk before swooping his hand quickly, knocking everything off.

"Sebastian! My desk-" Ciel stopped speaking as he was thrown carefully, but forcefully, on top of the wood.

The butler grabbed the boy's hands and pinned them above his head before spreading his legs open. He placed his hand on the small chest before slowly and seductively running it down the boy's stomach and to his abdomen. His index finger hooked onto the seam of his boxers and tugged them down quickly. "You see...those dreams that you've been having. They were a, let's say, 'coincidence'."

"C-Coincidence? What are you talking about, Sebastian?" He tried to hide his face as his erection became visible to the demon's eye.

"Let's just say...I wanted you to think those thoughts." He smirked before leaned down and captured Ciel's lips once more. "By the way...I won." He fully removed the boxers before throwing them behind his head. His hand leaned down and began to tease his inner thigh.

"Nnn...WAIT...YOU PLANTED THOSE DREAMS AND THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD?...That's basically what you're saying! That one day...What were in those scones and tea?" Ciel sat up slightly and glared at the other with anger.

"Aphrodisiac..." Sebastian told the truth as he pushed the Earl back down and placed his left hand on the side of his head. "I tell you, Ciel...when I saw that I caused you to masturbate that afternoon...I was simply amused."

"You fucking-" Ciel growled but stopped what he was saying once he felt something wet on one of his erect nipples. The Phantomhive blushed when he realized it was in fact the demon's tongue.

Sebastian licked at the nub before him, his eyes looked up slightly at the reactions the younger being was making. "You leave yourself so vulnerable, Ciel...I simply could not pass up the opportunity."

"D-Don't say my name! You've called me that every other time you speak!" He let his head lay on top of the desk, taking the licking from the demon on top of him.

"Truly sorry, my lord." He gave his nipple a small bite before licking down his stomach. He was actually satisfied by the taste of his master. Ciel tasted just like the sweets that he ate. That pleased the butler. He continued downward and stopped once he got to the boy's arousal. The butler smirked before licking the head of it.

Ciel arched his back slightly and gave a quiet moan. He turned his head slightly, hiding his face and trying not to stare at the raven as he did what he wished to the Phantomhive. 'He's a fuck ass...'

Sebastian licked around the tip of his head before giving it a slight suck, gaining another soft moan. Once satisfied with that, he took the whole member into his mouth, giving it a big suck.

"Nnn..! D-Don't...t-that feels..." He gasped from the pleasure. He tried to move his hands and grab for the demon's hair but came up short. Sebastian's right hand was still pinning them above his head. 'HOW ON EARTH CAN HE DO THAT? DON'T YOU THINK HE'D HAVE TO BEND TO BE ABLE TO GIVE ME A BLOW JOB?...He's a demon...don't fucking question it...' "amazing..."

Sebastian rose an eyebrow and let his hands go and used both of them to grab the back of Ciel's knees and dragged him closer before opening his legs wider. He took the boy deeper and kept sucking before holding his left ring finger and middle finger up to the boy's lips.

"Aah!...W-What...?"

Within that moment, Sebastian took that opportunity and shoved his finger's in the Earl's mouth. Once he felt that he was obeying and coated them enough, he took them out and removed his member from his mouth. He leaned up and kissed Ciel before using his middle finger to circle his entrance. He slowly pushed in his finger, going a knuckle at a time as not to hurt him. Once he got the finger in, he felt the boy tense. Sebastian deepened the kiss to reassure him that it'd end soon.

Ciel knew it didn't hurt, but it was rather uncomfortable seeing as how he never had anything up there before! He arched his back at the weird feeling and closed his eyes once he got more use to it.

Sebastian moved his finger slowly out until just the tip was remaining in the entrance and then carefully pushed it back in. After a few times of moving it in and out, he added another finger, receiving a wince and a moan. He gave a good thrust of his fingers before scissoring his digits, preparing the boy carefully.

Ciel moaned and thrust his back side down onto Sebastian's fingers, wanting more. He rocked his hips once more before earning a surprisingly loud moan as he was hit with more pleasure than expected. "A-Ah!...t-that...Nnh...make that happen...a-again!"

"Mmm...find your sensitive spot, hmm, my lord?" He smirked as he added another finger and started to thrust them vigorously at that same spot.

Ciel arched his back and smacked his hand across his mouth, covering the sound of his lust filled moan. He leaned his head back as he bucked his hips towards the butler's fingers again. He felt himself on the edge as he lowered his other hand down and grabbed his man hood and gave it a desperate tug.

"Ah Ah, no you don't." Sebastian removed the boy's hand and his own fingers from his hole. "I'm not ready for you to come yet."

Ciel groaned with disapproval from the loss of the fingers and opened his eyes, showing lust dancing around in them. "Sebastian...d-don't stop...that's an order!" He sat up, feeling the pleasure in his abdomen simmer down as he watched the demon begin to dig around in the Earl's drawer.

He smirked as he grabbed the bottle and closed the drawer and removed his own boxers, showing his rather big arousal. He opened the Kiwi lubricant, that was indeed the same lube that Ciel used the first night, and coated his member with it thoroughly. He threw the bottle behind him and leaned over Ciel, grabbing his legs and spreading them apart. Sebastian pushed the tip of his manhood against the Phantomhive's entrance before leaning down and whispering into Ciel's ear. "I'm going to make your dreams come true...Ciel." He supported himself before carefully pushing the head of his dick into the younger being.

Ciel winced before grabbing desperately to the wooden desk beneath him and crying out slightly. 'Yep..a dick is more painful than fingers!' He felt Sebastian push the rest of the way in as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Ciel always thought that he would be able to handle any type of pain seeing as how he lost his parents. He was stubborn and thought that nothing could hurt as much as that. The current moment however..it could nearly match up to it! "Ah! S-Shit...Sebastian!" He arched his back from the pain, glad that he used lubricant to help it some.

Once Sebastian was all the way in, he had to place both hands on top of the desk beside the Earl to calm himself. He was so tight...and hot. All the butler wanted to do was thrust with all of his might and not stop. When he had to fuck the loose nun, it wasn't pleasant at all. He could barely feel anything. He did it to help Ciel. But now that he was _with _Ciel..he could feel something. The younger one's muscles tightening around his cock made him want to come at just the feeling. It was like his member was butter and Ciel's ass was a microwave melting it.

The pain slowly but surely left Ciel's back side, making the Earl curious as to what it'd feel like to move. "Sebastian...move."

"Is the pain gone-"

"Fucking move...that is another order..."

Sebastian smirked and placed his left hand on the boy's hip before slowly pulling out. Once he was mostly out, he pushed back in with more force than he intended. He stopped once he heard a slight whimper come from the Phantomhive. He was ordered to move again and did was he was told, pulling back out and thrusting back in.

Ciel's eyes were closed, his right hand draped over Sebastian's left shoulder, and his left hand clutching desperately to the desk. "Nnn...m-more..."

Sebastian didn't disagree as he moved slightly faster, narrowing his eyes at the pleasure he was receiving. The demon usually never felt the pleasure when he had sex, but he never took one's virginity before. Seeing as how Ciel was a virgin...and tight as hell might he add, it added immense pleasure that made even the demon shudder on the inside. He leaned forward and captured Ciel's lips in a kiss. He let out a small moan himself.

The moan coming from the demon startled Ciel and caused him to blush immensely. He wanted to hear Sebastian moan again. It's not every day you hear him do such a thing. Ciel sat up and wrapped his arms around the butler's shoulders, bucking his hips fiercely onto the raven's dick, driving it deeper into his ass. He did it again, causing himself to moan loudly into Sebastian's ear as he found his prostate once again.

The demon moaned lowly as he grabbed the boy's hips in both hands and quickened his pace, thrusting into the same spot continuously. He knew that Ciel did that on purpose, and he was going to show him that he was in control at the moment.

"Nnmm! S-Sebastian!...Ahhh..." He leaned his forehead against the older being's shoulder before biting down harshly to stop his moan. He pulled back before tipping his head back. "I-I'm...close..."

Sebastian instinctively slammed Ciel back down onto the desk and began pounding him. He didn't realize he was doing it, but he was. He was just glad that he wasn't pushed over the edge completely. He would've fucked Ciel so hard it could have seriously injured the boy. He used his left hand to support himself on the desk. He heard Ciel moan loudly as he came all over himself and the demon. The tightness of the muscles constructing around his member sent Sebastian over the edge. He came inside the Earl before an impressive cracking sound could be heard. He ignored it as rode out his orgasm and carefully pulled out of the Phantomhive.

Ciel saw stars the entire time as he just lay there, his eyes half lidded and glazed over. He leaned up with a wince and grabbed Sebastian and pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sebastian sighed.

"Look at this poor desk. It's covered in our juices...and it seems I slightly broke it." He looked at the area where his left hand had been and saw a small hole where he pushed into it rather roughly. "At least I'm more convenient when I break furniture, unlike some sparkly vampires." He chuckled slightly before smirking down at the Phantomhive. "Let's get you clean...Ciel."

Ciel blushed slightly before turning his head away from the demon. "Shut up...Sebastian."

_"I love you, Ciel..."_

_ "I love you too..."_

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Ciel yelled to the butler as he made his way to the restroom to prepare them both a bath.

"But it's true?"

"...Maybe..."

* * *

**A/N: THERE YOU HAVE IT GUYS. There is the last chapter to this fic. Please please please PM me with requests. I have no idea what you guys want to read and I'm eager to learn! :3 I would also love it if you guys would follow me on Twitter: kledwards13, Tumblr: KaoruLuva13, DA: kleelk13, and Youtube: KaoruLuva13. On those sites, you can get regular updates from me about future and current stories. You also have a better chance of getting to speak to me. **

**READ THIS! I also have an idea. I was wanting to ask you guys if I should hold a story contest? The winner will get a Skype conference call personally with me, video or not, your preference, and we will discuss yaoi, writing styles, personal feelings, advice, etc. I want to know what you guys think about that? LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME IF I SHOULD HAVE ONE. ALSO TELL ME COUPLES GUYS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT D:**

**I wish I could have written this better, but I am tired as fook. xD Anyways, get back to me, guys! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I DO CARE ABOUT YOUR ENTERTAINMENT! 3**

**-XSexyGaara13X-KaoruLuva13**


End file.
